The boy prince and the orphan girl
by shy hinata girl
Summary: What if it was the Hyuga clan that was destroyed, what if Naruto was the heir to the Uzumaki clan, what if Hinata was the kyuubi's vessel and an orphan, what would happen if they meet? read to find out.
1. Prologue

**NaruHina Fanfic.**

**The prince and the orphan girl.**

**Pairing: NaruHina.**

**Others: may depend on how many chapters there is.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, or any other characters.**

**Naruto and Hinata are 10 years old.**

**Chapter 1.**

Prologue:

"Naruto!, over here i'm open!" said a girl with pink hair.

"Alright, it's coming at ya, Saukra!" Naruto said as he kicked the ball as hard as he could.

The ball then flew across the bushes behind the fence, Naruto and his friends started at nothing for a while intil Sakura spoke.

"Nice job Naruto, how can we get the ball back?"

"What do you mean how, lets just go over there and fetch it."

All of a sudden Naruto's friends backed away with fear in their eyes , Naruto gave them a confused look.

"What's the matter you guys?" The girl named Ino who was next to Sakura pointed toward the fence.

"Naruto, don't you know that the Kyuubi-girl lives over that fence."

"Kyuubi-girl..." Naruto thought for a minute _'That girl who the villagers always attack...is she really a demon?...' _ "But c'mon you guys, how do we know if she's really the Kyuubi's vessel...i mean i know my dad sealed in a baby girl. but how do we know if she's the one."

Sauske, another one of Naruto's friends walks up to him and Ino and sakura follow.

"Naruto...it's obvious that she's the one." Sauske tells him.

"But how can you all be sure?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto, for starters; look at the clothes she's always wearing, if you aks me a dirty dress which doesn't even fit her...is not a wardrobe." Sakura noods in agreement. 

"And number 2: She's an orphan, no one knows if she has parents, or whatever...she's always stealing, and stuff."

Then Tenten along with Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji, and the rest of his friends walk up to them.

"You see Naruto, that should be proof enough." said Tenten.

"This is troublesome...it's already the afternoon."

"Shikamaru's right, lets just get it tomarrow" Kiba suggested. Naruto let out an annoyed sigh

"Fine...ok then."

"Good, say Sauske want to walk me home..." Sakura tells him.

"Not really..." Sauske says. Ino then pushes Sakura out of the way, grabs Sauske's arm and smiles up at him.

"Do you want to walk _**me**_ home Sauske? Sauske turns to Ino and smirks.

"Hm...sure why not."

"EEEEHHHHHH!" Saukra says. She watches as Sauske and Ino walk away. Her eyes turn red anger. "Hold it! Ino-pig!, get away from my Sauske!" Then one of Naruto's cousin Hikaru looks at Sakura walking away.

"Sakura! wait up!"

After all of Naruto's friends have left Naruto sighs and looks at the sun. _'Man...all i asked was a simple question...' _Naruto then takes a quick glance at the fence "Is she really the Kyuubi's vessel?"

Naruto then hears his mom calling. "Naruto honey!, time to come in!"

"Come in!" Just as Naruto heads toward his house, he stops when he sees his ball rolling toward's him it stops when it hits his feet. Naruto stares at it with eyes wide open. "Could it be that..." Naruto picks the ball up and smiles at it, he then heads quickly inside unaware of the eyes that were watching him and his friends play.

**This is the prologue for this story please tell me what you all think, should i continue or not. I ran out of idea's for my last story so i'm starting a new one until i can figure out some new stuff , anyway please leave me your opinons it will really mean alot. see you soon!**


	2. Enter Naruto Uzumaki!

**NaruHina Fanfic.**

**The prince and the orphan girl.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, or any other characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Introuducing Naruto Uzumaki/the life of the Uzumaki**

In the village of Konoha leaf village, on the outskirts lies the Uzumaki mansion home of Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki. Yondaime was the hokage of the village he then retired when his wife Kushina, gave birth to his first and only son Naruto.

The Uzumaki's along with the Uchihas are very well respected throughout the hole village, their very skilled and strong.

inside the mansion, upstairs in the last room layed a boy on his bed, until a hand tapped his shoulder.

"Naruto...Naruto wake up sweety." said his mom. Naruto yawns as he gets up from his bed and heads to his bathroom.

Kushina is making breakfest in the kitchen, just as she is done with the eggs she feels two pairs of hands cover her eyes. she smiles.

"I see that your in a cheerfull mood today." She turns around and smiles at her husband.

"Aren't i always in a cheerful mood?" Says Yondaime as he cups her cheek, Kushina blushes and avoids eye contact with him; Yondaime sees this and smirks. "After al these years you still get shy around me." he turns her face around and kisses her passionatly on the lips. they pull away and smile at each other.

After a few minutes Naruto runs dorn the stairs and heads to the table. "RAMEN, RAMEN,RAMEN!" Naruto's smile drops when he see's eggs and pancakes on his plate."Mommm...i want ramen..."

"You can have ramen in the afternoon and at dinner for today, but now i want you to eat."

"Mmmm ok." Naruto then tries his best to eat.

After that Naruto heads over to Sauske's house. "Bye Mom, bye dad!" as Naruto leaves Yondaime turns toward his wife. "I should get going to..." he kisses her and leaves as well.

Kushina sighs "Those two always in a hurry..." she glances at a bag of bread and smiles. "I should gt going to, i don't want to keep her waiting..."

**With Naruto:**

"Sauskeee!" Naruto yells at his window. No one answers.

"SAUSKEEE!" Naruto tries again until he gets hit in the head, he turns to see Sauske on top of a tree.

"Ow Sauske...that hurt." He complains.

"Shhh Shut up idiot, or she'll hear you.." Naruto jumps up the branches and sits next to Sauske.

"What do you mean Sauske? who'll hear you?"

"Sakura..."

"Sakura?..." Sauske nodds

"Yea...this morning she tried attacking me"

"She did...why?"

"Why do you think? she's mad that i offered to walk Ino home and not her."

"Well why did you walk Ino home and not her." Sauske blushed.

"Well...b-because...i think that she's cute" Naruto smirked. '_Hehehe Sauske's blushsing...i should make him say it louder' _"I'm sorry Sauske but what was that last part again...?"

"I said that i think Ino's c-cute..."

"Sorry Sauske but was that?" Sauske's face was beet red.

"I THINK THAT INO'S CUTE!"

"INO's WHATTT!" Naruto and Sauske turned to see Sakura behind them with white eyes and imagenary wrinkles under her eyes

"AAAHHHHHHH!" both Naruto and Sauske yelled in horror.

**In the Afternoon with Sakura**

Sakura is sitting on a bench crying.

"How stupid i was...to think that Sauske...would like me..."

"Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura turned around to see Hikaru breathing hard. Hikaru has orange-brownish hair and hazel eyes with Kiba's skin-tone, he's wearing his blue ninja pants and his regular forest green shirt. Hikaru sits next to Sakura.

"Why are crying..."

"Sauske...he" Hikaru quickly gets up.

"What did he do?, did he hurt you, say something to you where is he?" Sakura grabs his hand as he was getting ready to turn and head to Sasuke's house.

"Hikaru...please sit." He obeys and sits back down.

"It's just that i just found out that Sauske likes Ino."

"..." Sakura eyes start to water.

"It's ok i'm fine...i glad for Ino, she deserves it." Hikaru looks at her with concern _'Sakura...'_

"I realize now that i'm just some foolish girl...w-which no boy will find cute..." Sakura then breaks down and starts to cry. she crys until she feels arms wrap around her waist. Her eyes go wide. "H-Hikaru..."

"Sakura...don't say those things, any boy will be lucky to like you." Her eyes start to water some more.

"R-really Hikaru..." Hikaru pulls away not letting go of her.

"Positive, and for one thing."

"What?"

Hikaru leans in and kisses her cheek. "I think your the most cutest girl i've ever seen." He grinns at her. Sakura's cheeks turn beet red. Hikaru stand up and offers his hand; Sakura looks at it.

"Do wanna get some ice cream, that might cheer you up" After a few minutes Sakura smiles her usuall smile and takes his hand.

"Sure!" With that Hikaru and Sakura walk hand in hand to the ice-cream stand. _'Sauske may not think i'm pretty but at least someone does...and i'm glad it's Hikaru' _Hikaru tightens his grip, she later tights it back.

**With Naruto.**

Naruto lays in his bed thinking about today. '_Man Sakura was sure upset when she found out that Sauske liked Ino, but then again maybe Hikaru and Sakura might have a chance together; i mean he really likes her...and all that. I'm glad i don't have to worry about liking girls, i'm only ten so i'm going to focus on traning hardand becoming hokage' _

After a few minutes Naruto drifts to sleep.

**Meanwhile.**

A figure lays on the grass, a small rabbit lays down next to it, the figure smiles and kissses it's forehead. "G-Good night."

**Thanks for reading chapter 1, how was it? , i would like to know, so please comment.**

**Bye!**


	3. School life

**NaruHina Fanfic.**

**The prince and the orphan girl.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, or any other characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: School life.**

"Hey you guys!" Naruto waves at his friends.

"Good morning Naruto!" says Sakura.

"Morning Sakura." Naruto then sees Sauske walk up to them holding hand with Ino.

Everyone turns to look at Sakura who only just smiles. "Morning Ino!, Morning Sauske!" Ino smiles and waves at Sakura "Good Morning Sakura!" Sauske looks at Sakura.

"Good morning Sakura..."

"Good Morning Sauske." Naruto and Tenten and everyone else look at each other then back at Sakura. Tenten walks up next to her and places an arm on her shoulder.

"Sakura...It's bad to keep in your emotions, you can let them out."

"Yeah Sakura, it's ok to cry." Naruto adds

"What are you guys talking about." Sakura turns toward them. "I figured it out that Sauske doesn't find me cute, and i understand that..." All of a sudden her cheeks turn pink. "But there's someone who always thought i was..."

Just then Hikaru comes running toward us, he stops to catch his breath "S*Huff* Sorry i'm *huff* late you guys *huff* i *huff* overslept." He turns to Sakura and smiles. "Good Morning Sakura."

"Good Morning, Hikaru."

"Do you feel better now..." Sakura smiles and walks up to him and kisses his cheek, Hikaru blushes.

"100%! thanks to you, thank you" Hikaru smiles back at her and grabs her hand, Sakura's cheeks go red; she looks up at him, he grinnes

"Want to walk to class together?" Sakura blushes and smiles.

"Sure!" Hikaru and Sakura then make their way to class together.

Naruto and the rest watch they smile at each other and follow them inside. When they arrived in Iruka's class they took their seats. Sauske with Ino, Sakura with Hikaru, Tenten and Lee, Shikamaru and Choji, Kiba and Shino, Naruto decided to sit between Shikamaru and Choji. With that Iruka starts the class.

"Alright everyone... today we're going to start on subtitution jutsu's."

"Iruka-sensei! when will we be able to do some atcuall fighting..." Naruto complained, Iruka sighed. 

"Naruto...not everyone is as excellent at the rest of the jutsus as you and Sauske are." The class laughes and Naruto just sits back agaisnt his seat. The class then goes to the training room, the students stand in one line.

"Alright, now first up is...Hikaru." Hikaru grinns and walks up, when he turns around he winks at Sakura which causes her to blush and look away.

"Transform!" Hikaru then appers looking like Iruka.

"Good job, next up Sauske."

Sauske then does the same thing, all of the students transform into Iruka; finally came Naruto's turn.

_'hehehe this will show them...' _ Thought Naruto.

"Tranform!" Then Naruto appeard as a girl with long blonde pigtails; she blows a kiss to Iruka. "Nice to meet you, I'm Naruko how do you like my jutsu..." Iruka then gets a nose bleed and is later sent to the schools clinc.

Naruto laughs all the way as he and his friends walk to Naruto's house.

"Did you see the look on Iruka-sensei's face..." Kiba nodded.

"Yea Iruka-sensei sure is a perv..." All of them laugh as they pass an apple stand.

**"Help!, stop that theft!" **Naruto turns to see where that voice is coming from.

"Over there look!" says Ino pointing to the figure running with the apple in it's hands.

Naruto looks to see a young girl about his age; he looks at her closely and takes in her features. She has meduim sized indigo hair which is all messy, white skin with dirt spots and scars, she's wearing an oversized dark tan shirt, But what made Naruto more focused on were her eyes; there were a sparkly lavender color.

"Naruto!, Naruto!" Naruto shook his thoughts and turned to see Sakura.

"Don't just stand there, lets go get her!"

"Huh?"

"She knows that stealing is wrong, let's teach her a lesson" Ino said.

"I agree." says Lee.

And with that Naruto's friends charge to the girl, he see's that she notices them and tries to turn the other way but gets caught by Kiba; his eyes go wide. "Got ya." Kiba says.

"Your not getting away this time." Says Tenten.

Sakura walks up and snatches the apple from her hands, she looks at the girl coldly.

"Why do you always cause trouble?" she asks. the girl stays silent.

"Why are you so wired?" says Tenten.

No response.

"Why can't you just die already?" Naruto sees small tears coming from the girls cheeks; suddenly Naruto feels guilty for what his friends are doing. _'I don't understand...they don't have to treat her like that, no one deserves to be treated like that' _

"WHY WON"T YOU SAY ANYTHING!" and with that Sakura slaps the girl. Ino grabs her by the shirts collar; she turns to Naruto.

"Naruto hurry up and finish her."

"Huh..."

"Come over here!" Naruto slowly makes his way to his friends he looks down at the girl; she's avoiding eye contacted. Sauske smacks her head hard.

"Look up..." he says. Naruto see's as the girl looks at Naruto; he's eyes widen._ 'I-i feel as if sh-she's trying to tell me something...' _"Guys i think we should stop" Kiba gives him a look.

"What no way, this is too much fun!"

"I agree!" Hikaru says.

**"Stop that this instant" **says a familiar voice; Naruto turns to see his mom looking at them with an angry look; Naruto's friends back away. "It's Naruto's mom." Hikaru whispers to Kiba .

"And she looks angry." Shikamaru whispers back.

"she's scary when she's angry.." Sakura whispers.

"Let her go, at once." and with that Ino lets the girl go. Kushina stares at all of them. "Now i want you all to go to your homes." "Yes. " all the kids say.

After the kids leave Naruto looks up at his mom who is still angry. Kushina sighs.

"Naruto, i thought i raised you better."

"But mom...i didn't do anything." Kushina shakes her head.

"Whether you did something or not, you didn't try to stop it and that dissapoints me the most." Naruto stays quiet and looks toward the ground. Kushina walks up to the girl and pats her head.

"I guess you were hungrier today then yesterday..." Naruto stared at his mom. he was confused. his mom was being kind to the girl and the girl acted as if she wasn't scared or anything.

"I'm sorry that i didn't bring you anything today, i had to go and work in the fields early." She smiles at her and looks at her arms and legs. "How about we go to my place and heal those wounds of yours." all of a sudden the girl lifts her head and smiles softly to Kushina.

_'Wow...she has a really cute smile' _Naruto thought as they made their way to his house.

When they entered the inside Naruto noticed as the girl looked all around the house amazed, he couldn't help but smile.

"Naruto why don't you take her to the living room while i'll get the bandages." Naruto nodds. and he smiles at the girl. "Let's go to the living room." the girl steps away from him.

"It's ok, i won't hurt you. promise." the girl continued to look at him. after a while she nodded softly. Naruto and the girl soon made their way to the living room. they sat on the couch in silence Naruto took a glance at the girl every second.

"What." Naruto noticed that it was the girl next to him.

"Excuse me?" The girl looked at him coldly.

"You keep staring at me, why?" Naruto felt his cheeks burn as he noticed she had a point.

"Well...um..because...i-i..um.." Naruto struggled out the words.

"Friends?"

"Huh?"

"Those kids who were with you and attacked me, were they your friends?" Naruto felt guilty again.

"Yea."

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry about that." the girl looked down.

"I'm used to it."

After a few seconds of silence the girl spoke again.

"Your parents."

"Hm?"

"There nice."

"Nice?" she nodds.

"Evey morning either your mom or dad brings me food, it's nice." Naruto stares at her for a while _'this girl she's not...' _

Kushina comes back with the oinment and bandages. She kneels down and takes the girls leg and puts the ointment; the girl grons lightly in pain. "It's ok, it's going to to sting for a while." she places the bandage and lighly kisses it. After Kushina finishes badaging her wounds the girl stand up and bows to her and smiles.

"T-thank you for h-help." Naruto looks at her questiontly**.**_'wait a minute, a minute ago she was talking at coldy and stuff, now she's talking in incomplete sentences and words with stutters'_

"Why don't you stay for a while, i'll make you and Naruto some ramen."

"RAMEN, RAMEN!" Naruto jumps happily. With that Kushina heads to the kitchen. Naruto is left once again with the girl.

_'i bet now she's going to talk all normal' _Naruto sighed. The girl walks up to him and looks at him.

"M-me sorry...f-for before."

"Huh? what do you mean?"

"F-For talk c-coldy...a-and mean...i-it not me." Naruto smiled at her.

"It's ok don't worry." The girl then smiles. Naruto offers her his hand.

"Mom should be done by now, wanna go eat?" she smiles.

"H-hai..."

**Meanwhile in a dark cave.**

"Do you have any info on where she could be" said a dark figure.

"It's your fault she escape, Sasori."

"Shut up."

A young man with blonde hair and brown eyes grinss.

"We'll just have to pay my brother a visit...right Yondaime?"

**That's chapter 2, I decided to make Yondaime have a brother, Kisame and Itachi are not evil. and Pain does not exist. anyway please give me you opinons. Bye for now**.


End file.
